Eat it
by liddlepierat
Summary: Dean is not the only one who has to swallow a lot these days... Short tag to 6.03 "The Third Man"


**Eat it**

_Disclaimer: I don't __own anything. Otherwise I would have been killed and robbed by a bunch of fangirls by now._

They had been driving around for hours now. Together again, but still divided. The silence in the car spoke volumes. Sam casted a quick glance at his brother. He could tell something was eating at him. Dean was antsy; his fingers drummed softly on the steering wheel. "Maybe we should stop at Samuel's." A huff. Sam sighed inwardly. He really wanted Dean to get along with the rest of their family, but his brother remained stoic. "Dean. Sooner or later you will have to get to know the family." At that, Dean threw him a look, his expression unreadable.

SPNSPNSPN

Samuel came in with several large pizza boxes. "It's good to see you boys. Tonight it's pizza for everyone." Christian and Gwen immediately snatched themselves a box and started to devour some slices, doing a very good impression of a hungry wolf pack.

Sam snatched one for him and placed another one in front of his brother. The elder made no move to take it. "Dean?" "I'm not hungry Sam." He was still rigid as a statue. Sam suppressed a sigh.

Christian snorted. "What's got your panties in a twist, now?" The whole table fell silent. Eyes darted between Dean and Christian, who seemed unfazed by Dean's intense stare. Sensing a fight coming, Sam started to interfere. "Christian!" he said in a warning tone. "No, no it's ok, Sam." Dean declared surprisingly. "After all, you're the one who insists on the sharing and caring." He then looked imploringly at their cousins. "What do you guys remember from three years ago? I know Grandpa wasn't down then, still reliving his greatest hits in Angel Land."

Samuel's eye brows sky rocked. Grandpa. Dean had just called him Grandpa, acknowledging for the first time their family bond. Maybe not everything was lost yet. After their last encounter, Samuel had almost given up all hope that his grandson would join the rest of the family. He didn't seem to trust them one inch. Not that he could blame him. Sam's stories and Dean's behavior suggested that the boy had very good instincts. Unlike Sam, he seemed to sense that there was something they weren't telling him. But maybe, with much persuasion and patience on his part, Dean would one day accept them as family.

Christian's eyes narrowed. "You mean that whole Apocalypse fiasco?" Dean nodded. "Seals breaking, demons everywhere, one catastrophe after the other, cases getting more and more bizarre?" Of course he remembered.

Dean continued to press. "I mean you two have been brought up in this life, just like Sam and me. You're hunters; you must have heard the rumors."

Sure they had. One of the first things Christian had to come to terms with when Samuel decided to get them all together again was the fact that he was related to Sam Winchester… and his brother Dean. The two nut cases, who, according to the other hunters, had opened a devil's gate in Wyoming and had been the center of the Apocalypse. He had heard the wildest things; Sam was a demon spawn, Sam was going to lead an army of demons in an upcoming war, Sam was the Antichrist, Sam was drinking demon blood… Not to forget Dean. Sam's momma bear of a big brother that was too blind to see what kind of monster the younger one was. The one that would protect his beelzebrother no matter what, even from other hunters.

Christian remembered hearing something about the Winchesters killing a fellow hunter named Gordon Walker.

After the breaking of the seals, rumors got even crazier. Dean was being protected by angels, Dean was a reborn arch angel here to destroy the Antichrist. Dean possessed the Michael Sword, planning to kill the devil himself with it.

So, yeah, when he and Gwen first learned about their relationship with the Winchesters… to say they were shocked would have been the understatement of the year!

It had taken much explaining on Sam's part, as well as one or two Supernatural books, to get Gwen and Christian to believe him and eventually trust him.

Something must have shown on his expression, because Dean nodded grimly. "Our last job involved some plaques, so we met up with an old friend of ours to get the situation under control."

Gwen raised her eye brows inquiringly. "Your angel friend?"

Dean's eyes darted to her, to Sam, to Samuel, to Christian and back to her. He didn't seem comfortable with their knowledge about this angel called Castiel. Probably feared they would "prod and poke" at him, should they get the chance to meet him.

"Yeah, our angel friend. Turns out now it's civil war up there. And if our old buddy Raphael wins, it's Apocalypse 2.0 and the whole crap starts again. And you can bet after the trouble we caused last time, kid gloves will be off now. We continue to say no, they will take it out on you. They will put all of you through hell, maybe literally, to force us to say yes. After all," Dean snorted, "you ARE family." _"Just like Bobby and Lisa and Ben."_ he thought, but nobody but Sam seemed to be aware of his silent addition. He could feel the tension in the room now; saw the uneasy glances they threw at each other. Sam however had his eyes firmly trained on him. Dean thought he saw the ghost of understanding there, grief and even regret for a moment, but he wasn't sure. "So, yeah, sorry for not being in the mood to eat."

They all glanced at the pizzas before them. Somehow, nobody seemed that hungry anymore.


End file.
